


A Question of Trust

by horrorfangirl



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, season 1 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorfangirl/pseuds/horrorfangirl
Summary: Sherlock finds out that Joan lied to him and confronts her about it.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary)
Kudos: 9





	A Question of Trust

Title: A Question of Trust

Author: Horrorfangirl

Fandom: ELEMENTARY

Summary: Sherlock discovers that Joan lied to him and confronts her about it.

Word Count: 339

Setting: Season 1.

Pairing: Sherlock Holmes, Joan Watson

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to their respective companies/owners. No copyright infringement is intended with this story.

Rated: Teen

  
  


Sherlock Holmes was not a man given to strong emotion. Still, he found it difficult to look his sober companion in the eyes as she entered the flat.

“Good evening, Ms. Watson,” Sherlock said stiffly. Joan stiffened at his tone of voice. 

“What is it, Sherlock?” She asked

Sherlock held up the phone and showed Joan the message that Morland Holmes had sent.

He then placed it on the coffee table. 

“Sherlock I-” Joan began but the look Sherlock gave her silenced her completely. 

“You could have told me the truth, you know.” He said. “Instead you led me to believe that my father still had you in his employ. My question is: Why?”

Joan sighed. “Because I knew if I had left you would have probably relapsed.” 

“Do you have any doubts about my father’s ability to attain another sober companion?” Sherlock asked Joan.

“I’m sure that your father could find another sober companion,” Joan assured Sherlock. “The question is: Would you trust them?”

Sherlock considered this for a moment or two. “Possibly.” He said, then paused. “But highly unlikely.”

“Why?” Joan asked him.

“Because you wouldn’t be here.” He told Joan. “It wouldn’t be the same because they’re not you, Joan Watson.”

Hearing this brought tears to Joan’s eyes. “Thank you, Sherlock.”

Sherlock nodded. “I meant every word. I trust you completely regardless of my father’s agenda.”

“So what do we do now?” Joan asked softly. Sherlock gave her a bittersweet smile. 

“We go now, Watson. We go on and prove to my father and everyone else that doubts us wrong.”

Joan nodded. “Alright.” She gave Sherlock a reassuring smile. 

“Are we good?”

Sherlock nodded and returned her smile. “We’re good.”

  
  


FIN

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
